puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Island (Midnight)
Spring Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . There is also an extinct training route encircling the island. Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings Originally buildings on Spring had a Camelot/King Arthur theme. However, Dies Irae changed the naming scheme simply to "Spring" during the Spring Cleaning Events: Part 1 & Part 2 ; Apothecary : Water Re-Leaf (bazaar) : The Colored Coil (upgraded) : Dye Spring Dye (upgraded) : Potion Sickness (upgraded) ; Attraction : ; Bank : Unsprung Zero's (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Spring Market (upgraded) ; Distillery : Brews Spring Stein (bazaar) : Deestillery (upgraded) : Knight in Steining Armour (upgraded) : Rum's the Word (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Springblocks (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Rusty Springs (bazaar) : Boxed In Spring (upgradd) : Chamber by Chamber (upgraded) : (upgraded) : QVC Tchotchke and Chazzerei (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Twelve Steppes Inn (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Spring Pong Balls (bazaar) : Bangers and Slash (upgraded) : Iron Maidens (upgraded) : La Vendetta di Remus (upgraded) : Lock N Load (upgraded) : Spring Loaded (upgraded) ; Palace : Spring Reign (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Spring A Song Of Sextants (bazaar) : (upgraded) : Nautical but Nice (upgraded) : Nutter Friggin' Shipyard (upgraded) : Salt Spring Sailing (upgraded) : Ships Spring Eternal (upgraded) : Sloopless in Seabattle (upgraded) : Wrights of Spring ; Tailor : Blooming Bloomers (bazaar) : Quid Pro Clothes (upgraded) : Spring Sew Clothes (upgraded) : Spring Wraps (upgraded) : The Rack (upgraded) ; Weavery : Spring Tied (bazaar) : How Ni Kan (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Weave and Let Dye (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : Ale's Well (upgraded distillery) : : Don't Stand, Sew Clothes for me (upgraded tailor) : Floral Frigates (upgraded shipyard) : Roman the Seas (upgraded shipyard) History The Spring Island monument is located in the southwest corner of the island (near the inn). — 2004-5-1, Imperio won an uncontested blockade of Spring. Spring control was retained by Avalon after a name change. — 2004-12-11, Avalon retained control of Spring in the first blockade under the new 5-round maximum. They defeated Put Up or Shut Up in a three round sinking blockade. — 2005-4-17, Notorious Fandango dropped a war chest on Spring. Using the Jyn exploit, Avalon reciprocated war with Excalibur and madethe blockade sinking starting with the third and final round. — 2005-5-1, Imperio dropped a war chest on Spring one year after the island was first colonized. Avalon defeated Imperio in a three round, sinking blockade. — 2005-12-3, Black Sheep Brigade dropped a war chest on Spring as part of the Lilliputian Alliance. Avalon defeated Black Sheep Brigade in a three round, sinking blockade. — 2007-12-15, Tyr's Own dropped a war chest on Spring. As a defensive move, Avalon, counter-dropped on Tyr's Own's island and reciprocated war making both blockades sinking. Tyr's Own won both blockades in three rounds. — 2008-1-5, Avalon defeated Tyr's Own in a three round sinking blockade to retake the island. — 2008-3-8, Dies Irae defeated Avalon in a 4 round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2008-3-15, Avalon dropped a war chest but was defeated in 5 rounds. — 2010-12-18, Bipolar defeated Dies Irae in a four round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-1-15, Dies Irae defeated Bipolar in a three round non-sinking blockade to regain control of the island. The blockade occurred simultaneously with five other blockades. All of the islands wer held by Bipolar at the time. — 2011-2-19, Tyr's Own defeated Dies Irae in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-5-14, A Plus Pirates defeated Tyr's Own in a three round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-10-08, Bipolar defeated A Plus Pirates to take control of the island. — 2011-10-30, A Plus Pirates won back control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. Spring Island Changelog As part of its ownership, Dies Irae changed the naming scheme of the island. They recorded the changes made on the notice board. : Jan 20/10 - Trading Post Built - "Spring Cleaning" : Jan 12/10 - Bank Renamed From "Carpe Dime" To "Unsprung Zero's" (Elyzabeth) : Jan 12/10 - Tailor Bazaar Renamed From "I Came, I Sew, I Conquered" To "Blooming Bloomers" (Maetar) : Jan 12/10 - Iron Monger Bazaar Renamed From "Be Steel My Heart" To "Spring Pong Balls" (Pomfret) :Jan 12/10 - Shipyard Bazaar Renamed From "Sloopery When Wet" To "Spring A Song Of Sextants" (Pomfret) :Jan 12/10 - Distillery Bazaar Renamed From "Ale Caesar" To "Brews Spring Stein" (Clarebear from Malachite) :Jan 12/10 - Weavery Bazaar Renamed From "Waste Knot, Want Knot" To "Spring Tied" (Flatliner) :Jan 12/10 - Apothecary Bazaar Renamed From "Enamelot" To "Water Re-Leaf" (Maetar) :Jan 12/10 - Furniture Bazaar Renamed From "Knightstands" To "Rusty Springs" (Danbag) :Jan 12/10 - House - Shack Renamed From "Lance-Lots" To "Sprung A Leak" (Pomfret) :Jan 12/10 - House - Row House Renamed From "Long Walk-up a Short Plank" To "Spring Rose" (Rhodanite) :Jan 12/10 - Real Estate Renamed From "Centurion XXI" To "Springblocks" (Pomfret) :Nov 13/09 - Palace Renamed From "Knight Court" To "Spring Reign" (Fearsumfire) :Nov 13/09 - Changed Naming Scheme To "Spring"